Shalily Week 2015
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Entries for Shalily Week 2k15! Posted on tumblr first XD
1. Cooking

**SHALILY WEEK! I had no idea this was gonna be a thing until today when someone tagged me in a post so thank you Miss Indayiashow! It makes me so happy to see others love this ship as much as I do! Also Hooray for shipping weeks of minor pairings! (…did I just indirectly plug in my Lories Week? ….Maybe XD) Anyway since I had no prior warning for this week this was just written up real quick, I hope enjoy c:**

 **Prompt: Cooking**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Light humming filled the kitchen of the large but modest Earthland home of the Exceed Queen, Shagotte. Well ex-queen really but the other Exceeds still insisted on treating her as such and after all the years on Earthland the white cat had decided not argue anymore. Taking a wooden spoon, she stirred the broth that was simmering before adding in a few spices. Now if only Lily would come back with the vegetables their soup could come together.

"Shagotte? I'm back." Speak of the devil, there he was.

"About time." She chided softly, smiling at him as he came though the back door.

"My apologies, My Queen." The black Exceed dropped to one knee before kissing the back of Shagotte's paw.

She giggled, "It's quite alright. But what took you so long?"

Pantherlily handed the bag of fresh vegetables to her as he answered, "Marl just wished to chat. Asked about Skye and Diana."

Shagotte smiled at the mention of her granddaughter and youngest, "And how are they?" She hadn't gotten a chance to ask herself.

Lily smiled back as he took a sniff of the broth while his wife went to wash the vegetation, "Both are just fine. Skye's on a mission at the moment and Diana's happily adjusting to the guild, though given the time she and Mel are probably still enjoying a nap."

The taller cat giggled, knowing full well how much those two enjoyed their naps, and she was glad to hear Lily's human niece was taking good care of their kitten. Placing the various ingredients on the counter, she grabbed a knife and started to chop.

Her humming started again before she asked Lily, "Could you grab the fish, please?"

He bowed lowed, "Of course, Milady."

Shagotte laughed before continuing her chopping. Soon the two were working together to finish off their dinner. As Shagotte finished the soup, Lily tossed together a quick salad and pulled the rolls that had been in the oven out. Soon they were sitting on the porch, the evening nice enough out to do so and enjoying their meal.

"Thank you for coming over today and cooking with me. I know how busy you can be at the guild."

The ex-knight smiled at her, "Of course, My Queen. All you have to do is say something and I'll be wherever you need me to be."

Her smile was just a bit exasperated, "Lily…" She may not have argued with the other Exceeds about being queen anymore but her husband was different.

Pantherlily smirked lightly and wrapped his tail around her, "You'll be my queen, Shagotte. No matter what."

The regal cat blushed prettily as she shyly looked down at her lap, he could still do that to her, "And you'll always be my knight."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Short, sweet and un-betaed XD And better to end it on that line then something super cheesy! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I don't thing I've written Shalily before (except for a few things for a bigger future fic) so yay for first posted Shalily! And yes I totally see Lily being a fluffy dork at home with his wife. A few other things, set sometime way in the future (clearly XP) and because I don't think I've said anything about them before, Skye is my Happy and Carla kid (about a year old) while Diana is Lily and Shagotte's daughter and about six months old, Mel is my Gajevy baby. Anyway Let's have one more hooray for Shalily Week! And hopefully I'll get another entry or two done because THESE TWO NEED ALL THE LOVE!**


	2. Family

**Okay! Time to catch up on the Shalily prompts! Had a super busy weekend and now that my muses are somewhat talking to me I can attempt to write!**

 **Prompt: Family (Human AU)**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Shagotte couldn't help but giggle silently into her pillow at the sight of her husband cowering under his pillow. A thunderstorm was raging outside, pounding the windows with rain and lighting the sky up with lightning. While it didn't bother her much, it bothered Lily greatly as storms such as this always did ever since he was a child. And while she wasn't laughing at _him_ , she couldn't help but giggle at the image of the famed Pantherlily being afraid of something so trifle as a thunderstorm. It was so cute.

She felt him shift and looked at the one bright, and annoyed, eye peeking at her from under the pillow, "It's not funny."

"I didn't say it was." She smirked, "It's the image of you hiding under your pillow that's cute."

Lily huffed, much like a cat, and covered his face again as a large clap of thunder boomed, "Haha."

Shagotte shuffled over and snuggled into him, giggling lightly, "Oh stop it. You know I'm not laughing at you. I know how scared you are."

"I'm not scared…" Came Lily's muffled response.

The white haired woman hummed, not once believing him as he was still hiding. She then heard the sound of their door opening softly and someone making their way across the carpet.

"Mama?" Came the small voice she expected.

Shagotte sat up with a kind smile to see her small daughter at the end of the bed, looking up with a shy expression and clutching her toy cat.

"Carla, Sweetheart, Did the storm wake you?"

The usually opinioned six year old nodded, still looking shy, and a tad nervous, at having woken her mother up. Shagotte smiled at her again and tapped the side of the bed, inviting her daughter up to join them. Carla did just that, climbing up before being scooped up into her mother's lap.

"There's no need to afraid, Little One. Nothing will hurt you. Plus…Lily's afraid of the storm too." She said, snuggling her mini version.

"He is?" The child asked, brown eyes wide and they looked over at her step-father, who was watching from beneath his pillow and nodded when he saw her looking.

Lily smiled gently as Carla let out a soft 'oh' before lifting the covers and inviting the small girl over to his side. She did so immediately, crawling over and up onto his chest before snuggling down, face into his neck. Another particularly loud thunder boom echoed making Carla whimper lightly and Lily to flinch before he whispered to her that everything was okay.

Shagotte watched the scene, a happy smile on her face, she would never tire of seeing Lily and Carla bond. She then shuffled back over to the two, "Mind if I join in?"

Lily smirked a little before talking to Carla, "Think we should let her? She's not scared like we are."

Carla giggled before looking up at her mother, "Yes. Mama's brave."

"Yes, that she is." The large dark skinned man then looked at his wife, "The natives have spoken, you may join."

Shagotte laughed before snuggling back into Lily's side, his other arm coming up to hold her close. She reached over and brushed a strand of Carla's hair from her face as the child yawned, comforted by the warmth of her parents.

"Good night, Darling,"

"Night, night." She muttered as she dozed off, Lily placing a gentle kiss in her head.

"And good night to you. Not afraid anymore?" The storm was beginning to lighten up, rain still pounding down but lighting and thunder now a dull roar.

Lily rolled his eyes good naturedly, "I suppose for now."

Shagotte giggled once more before leaning up and kissing his jaw, "Good night, Lily."

He gave her a light squeeze, not wanting to move much in order not to jar Carla awake, "Good night, Shagotte. Sleep well."

She hummed, already feeling herself get tugged into sleep, "With you? Always."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Cheesy ending? Or sweet? Or maybe…Both?! Let's go with that XD Hope you enjoyed! And Yay, wittle!Carla! So cute~**


	3. WingsQueen and Knight

**Ready for more Shalily? Better be because you're getting it wither you want it or not! XD Okay, so sometime ago my bestie pointed out that 'Let Me Be Your Wings' was the perfect Shalily song and I've been trying to do something with it since but well…never had much muse (The Shalily muses don't talk often I'm afraid) but when Shalily Week along (Yay~) with the most fitting prompt I had to do something. Originally it was gonna be a pic but…I have slightly more confidence in my writing skills than with my drawing skills so…yeah. And I'll tell you now, this was heavily inspired by the ending scene in 'Thumbelina', I couldn't resist.**

 **Prompt: Wings/Queen and Knight (Magic Human AU)**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

" _You will be my wings, You will be my only love, You will take me far beyond the stars…"_

The queen of Extalia stopped her singing to gaze up at what, seemingly, appeared to be a large wall of vines. She knew why they were there, to awaken the long-gone Fairy race but Extalia was in danger, she needed to be there for her people. It was the least she could do after being such a horrible queen. If only she had been stronger or her foresight had given her more time to prepare… Her singing wasn't going to help. If her Knight was still…

Lily…

Her royal advisor and new captain watched as she sighed deeply before turning to them, "I fear this isn't going to work. Please, take me back to Extalia."

"Your Majesty…" Nadi, her royal advisor, said, face solemn. It was difficult to watch their usually strong queen like this. She may not have had the inner magic they all had, what little she had given to the little princess that had been stolen oh so long ago but she had always managed to pull though whatever came her way, "We know this is difficult but you must try a bit longer. We are certain this is the correct place for the Fairies entrance."

"Yes!" Came Nichiya's voice, "You must try to awaken them with your lovely parfume, Majesty. For Extalia! 'You will be my wings!' Men…"

Shagotte sighed but gave them a small smile before continuing, singing the one song she hadn't sung in so long but always had in her heart and hummed, the one she had sung when she had been young and in love, all to maybe awake the one race that could save her kingdom and maybe… _"You will lift high above, Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours!"_ Unbeknownst to the trio vines were slowly disappearing.

" _Anything that we desire, Anything at all! Everyday you'll take me higher-"_ She stopped and sighed again. "Let's be practical…The Fairies won't be returning, Extalia is doomed and Lily…He's…"

Just as she squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out, a large form flew out of the forest into the sky, a rich voice ringing clear, _"And I'll never let you fall!"_

"Lily?!" Shagotte gasped as she covered her mouth and watched the large man fly down and land in a kneel in front of her, wings disappearing in a shower of feathers. It couldn't be. Pantherlily, her knight, her Lily, was safe, sound, whole and _alive!_

The dark skinned man looked up at her, eyes shining brightly with joy and love at finding her safe, "My queen…I told you I'd be back."

Shagotte couldn't help but laugh as tears fell down her face, even though Extalia was still in danger, Lily was back so perhaps…The knight stood and took Shagotte's hand in his, bringing her into an embrace, smiling down at her. She laughed again before pulling his face down, kissing him deeply, uncaring that Nadi and Nichiya were watching. She had always loved Lily and he was okay and she was just so _happy!_

A flash of light and the feeling of something on her back broke her from the moment and she turned to see not one, but _two_ , two beautiful feathered wings on her back! She gasped, grey eyes wide in surprise, "But…how…?"

"The Power of Love, My Dear." Came an old man's voice.

They all turned, Shagotte's wings disappearing for the moment, to see a large open gate that hadn't been there before and short, old man standing in the center, a pair of golden fairy wings adorning his back. He was flanked by a tall redhead in armor, bright red wings on her back and a pretty white haired woman, pink wings fluttering lightly. Inside the gate, others could be seen yawning and waking up after the centuries long sleep.

The old smiled widely, "Thank you for waking us up. I am Makarov, the master of the fairies. What is it you wish?"

Shagotte blinked for a moment, still reeling from everything, she finally had wings!, before drawing herself up tall, still in Lily's arms, "Yes. I am Queen Shagotte of Extalia. My kingdom…is in great danger of falling. If I could please be granted some help…?"

Makarov smiled before nodding and turning to the redhead, "Erza? Do you mind?"

The warrior nodded, smiling lightly as a sword appeared in her hand, "Of course, Master." She turned to the Extalians, "Consider your kingdom saved." She then took off on fast wings.

Lily blinked, "Just one?"

The master chuckled, "Just one. Erza is one of our very best, she doesn't even need to use our wish magic to complete this task."

Shagotte couldn't help the laugh that escaped, her kingdom was saved! And Lily was alive and she was in his arms at last. It was miracle. Tears had began to fall once more in her joy and she felt Lily reach up and brush them away.

"I have one more surprise for you." He told her as she looked up at him, causing her to blink curiously at him. The knight turned to where he had come from as the sounds of two children could be heard coming closer.

"Wheee! Look what I can do, Carla!" A blue haired boy suddenly flew into the clearing, doing a loop before, not watching where he was going, crashing into a tree. Wings poofing away as he slip down.

A annoyed sigh was then heard as a twelve year old girl fluttered over to him, hands on her hips, "I told you to be careful, Happy."

Shagotte gasped, the girl…it couldn't be?! But she was the right age, her hair was white and wavy as her own, and her eyes was that bright, chocolate brown she remembered. The queen felt almost faint from everything happening so fast. First her love was back from the dead, they had managed to awake the lost race, she had wings and now…her daughter had been returned to her.

She looked up at man holding her tightly, tears glistening in her eyes, "Anymore surprises?"

Lily chuckled, "No. But I do have a question…"

~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~

The air was alight with music, laughter and joy as young Extalians and Fairies flittered about the chapel. Pantherlily stood at the altar, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his bride as he took in the scene. Not only were Extalians and Fairies present, but there were also representatives of the other races, all interacting and waiting just as he was for the arrival of the queen. Lily turned to his side, taking in the sight of his old friends son beside him in place of his father, all clean up and casting glances at a short blue haired, golden winged fairy, who kept fluttering up and down in her seat in excitement. Lily knew Metalicana would be getting a kick out of seeing Gajeel falling for a gentle fairy. Looking over at the other side of the altar, Lily felt a fond smile fall in place at the sight of Carla, dressed regally for the occasion. She was adjusting well to being a princess but Lily could see a slight nervousness in her at being in front of all these people…or perhaps that was because Happy was staring at her, just as smitten with her as he had been when they met. Lily had a feeling something may happened between them when they were older.

Suddenly the music he had been waiting to hear started and a hush descended over the crowd as they turned to the large double doors, anticipation thick as they waited for the doors to open. And when they did…Lily felt his heart skip as the breath left his lungs. Shagotte was absolutely stunning as she floated down the aisle. Her soft, white hair was elegantly curled and piled mostly atop her head, a few strands framing her heart shaped face as her jewelry sparkled in the light. Her gown was an off the shoulder design, displaying her delicate collarbone and shoulders, the sleeves a intricate lace design before hugging her torso and flaring out into a large cloud like ball gown, a magenta sash around her small waist. Her veil flowed behind her, held up by her sparkling tiara as she held a large bouquet of, what else, lilies in various colors. She was glowing as she finally made her way beside her to-be husband.

Smiling at one another, Lily took her hand into his and gave it a gentle kiss before they turned to face the priest. This had been a long time coming and they couldn't be more happy now that they had a chance at their happily ever after. Queen and Knight finally together.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **. .…Ta-dah! Okay, so I think Wings took a bit of a backseat in this but Eeeeee~ I'm happy with how it came out and I hope you enjoyed it! A little note, the Fairies (AKA Fairy Tail) have a certain magic that allows to grant wishes, however Erza being Erza was just going to go beat whoever it was threatening Extalia XD. And yes I added in a vague hint at Cappy cause they're so cute~ And of course Gajevy, heehee.**


	4. Holiday

**And now for my last entry for the first ever Shalily Week (sadly no inspiration for the Military prompt) Be prepared for more fluff if my last entry didn't already give you cavities XD I'm so happy this week was created~ So thank you to all the wonderful people who made it~**

 **Prompt: Christmas/Holiday/Winter**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

The guild's holiday party was in full swing, laughter, cheer and music clear in the air as the members did what they did best. Many members were already drunk but thankfully the usual brawl hadn't started yet. Pantherlily sat on top of a table slightly toward the back, but still close enough to be included on most of the party, sipping a small cup of eggnog and wearing a new holiday scarf made special for him by Levy. Beside him sat none other than the Exceed Queen, Shagotte. She was dressed up in a bright, elegant red dress with white accents with a sprig of holly tucked behind an ear, another tied around her tail with a matching ribbon. She was sitting primly on a pillow, sipping her own cup of hot cider.

Taking a look around at the activities Lily noticed Gajeel sitting on the stage, strumming his guitar (and thankfully not singing) with Levy leaning on his shoulder. Natsu, Gray, Laxus and Bixlow were having arm wrestling contests with one another and Lily had a feeling the brawls weren't far off. Most of the girls were chatting with one another, while the rest enjoyed the company of family and Mira's cooking. Lily even managed to catch a glimpse of Carla, dressed just a pretty as her mother, talking with Wendy and Romeo and looking rather relaxed for once.

"The guild is livelier than usual tonight." Shagotte stated, bringing Lily from his thoughts, "It's nice."

The black exceed nodded and took a sip of his drink, suddenly being reminded as to how his queen was here beside him. She had declared herself the exceed partner of none other than the last Dragon Slayer in the guild, Laxus. They, quite frankly made an odd pair and Lily had had his reservations about her choosing the second gen slayer as her partner. But she was her own exceed and she had ruled over Extalia just fine so he knew he shouldn't be too…upset over her choice, but he couldn't help it sometimes, he did care for her deeply.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, letting the sound of the party wash over them before two very familiar giggles reached them. Looking up the found the blue exceed, Happy, wearing a holiday hat and scarf, giggling into his paws besides Viola, decked out in a holiday dress and holding a stick with a sting attached that held a bit of mistletoe. Lily glared up at the two as the tiger striped exceed dangled the mistletoe above him and Shagotte.

"You know the tradition~" She sang, Happy's giggling becoming worse.

Lily huffed, about to say something to them, he was not going to kiss the queen here in front of everyone as much as he would like to, when he felt a feather light kiss on his cheek. He looked at Shagotte in surprise, a rarely seen blush coming to his face.

The tall white queen merely giggled at his expression as Happy flew off after singing, "You liiiiike her!" Viola following with her mistletoe string to cause more mischief.

Lily felt a small smile grace his muzzle as he and Shagotte continued to gaze at each other, "Aye."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Yay! More fluff~** **Viola is my OC Exceed and the partner of my Dragon Slayer OC, Mina.** **And the headcanon/idea of Shagotte being Laxus' partner is my bestie's I just borrowed it. Hope everyone had a happy Shalily Week, I did! And who knows maybe I'll wind up squeezing out something for one of the other prompts I didn't do…but not tonight, my head hurts .**


End file.
